<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strange things are afoot at the circle K by bobbersbme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954338">Strange things are afoot at the circle K</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbersbme/pseuds/bobbersbme'>bobbersbme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Creepy Uncle Peter Hale, Date Night, Forest of Light, Hell Trauma, Identity Issues, Invisibility, M/M, Night Patrol, True blood inspiration, Was it just a dream, What is going on, aren't they extinct, corey is vampire bait, dream walking, hidden in plain sight, invisible mishap, plus a bonus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:40:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbersbme/pseuds/bobbersbme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Corey accidentally uses his powers he didn't realise he had, and one time he did it on purpose.</p><p>Oh, and the obligatory bonus reveal!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dimension Teleportation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for Morey Appreciation Week, and even if it's very Corey centric, Corey would never have gotten through all the insanity without something that resembles sanity without Mason, so there is it!</p><p>Also, NOTE, I decided to play a little game. For the first FOUR chapters of this fic, the first person who can accurately guess what is going on with Corey's newfound powers will win, drumroll, a fanfiction from ME! You'll get to give me a prompt to write, however long or short it turns out :P</p><p>When/if someone wins, we can discuss!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When it comes to the number of strange things that have happened in his life, Corey has had to take a lot in his stride, especially in the last couple of years. This time though, if he was honest, there was a moment that he wasn’t so sure he hadn’t actually just died in his sleep. You know, opposed to being stabbed through the heart by a psychotic experimental para-scientist as he had the first time he died.</p><p>After everything that had happened with the Dread Doctors, the Beast, the Wild Hunt, Mr Douglas and let’s not forget Monroe and her army, dying in his sleep would have been rather anti-climatic, but for the guy that could turn invisible as his main power, probably not entirely unexpected. If anyone in the pack was going to have a painfully mundane death scene, of course, it would be him. Just slip away in his sleep, unnoticed by many, not all, Mason would notice, but many. Besides, if he had the choice, he’d rather go out peacefully sleeping than screaming in psychotic agony, he’d been there before, rather not again. Let’s see, he’d been stung by Lucas, burned by Parrish, skewered and wired by the Wild Hunt, if he had the choice, sleep was the way to go.</p><p>Not that he did have a choice, and not that that was what happened.</p><p>No, what happened at least appeared to be far more simple, he fell asleep and had a strange dream, that’s it. Exactly, simple. He fell asleep in bed with Mason, curled up, his bare chest pressed against his boyfriend’s back, feeling the thrum of his heart-beat lulling Corey peacefully as it did whenever they were together. It was the waking up that had been the strange part, not only did he wake up alone, but somewhere completely different than where he had been.</p><p>No bed, no Mason, just Corey. He was laying alone, in the middle of a forest floor, laying on a pile of pillow-like soft moss in nothing but his boxers, surrounded by trees and surrounded by light. So much bright, sunshine light. It was streaming through the canopy above as if the trees themselves were giving off the light and bathing the whole area in it. It was all rather ethereal, and Corey couldn’t help but stare with wide awe-filled eyes for a moment, what was this place? This couldn’t be the preserve, not even in the daylight did it look like this, so bright, and so…</p><p>This was the point that he considered that he might be dead. Right here, he remembered, the thought of being in a place that felt so peaceful, surrounded by this bright pure light, all of it feeling so…</p><p>He had to be dead, right? At least if he was dead then he didn’t have to worry about Mason being gone. If Corey was dead, he’d rather be here alone and Mason off still alive.</p><p>Well, he wasn’t dead. Not that he was disappointed that he wasn’t, but the feeling that followed wasn’t something he’d describe as either pleasant or heavenly. A quick sharp gasp of breath came at the shock of the thought that he could be dead, and a heavy pressure formed instantly in his chest, crushingly pushing down for a moment and feeling like it was squeezing every molecule of air from his lungs. Then, almost as quickly as the feeling had come, suddenly, it was all gone.</p><p>The forest, the light, the overwhelming feeling of having touched something so, pure, untainted by the world as he knew it. He couldn’t explain the feeling any other way, but it was gone. He was back in bed with Mason, his heart racing frantically in his chest, his breath deep and heavy as he shook his head in an attempt to clear it, to try to figure out what had just happened. It was with a soft mumble from Mason about being cold that Corey was drawn back to reality, yet, reality? Right, that was it, it had to have been a dream, nothing that felt so calm and peaceful could exist, not here. Not in a world where the nemeton seemed to draw all kinds of supernatural creatures to it, especially the dark ones it seemed, and that’s not even counting the people out there that thought it was okay to hunt and kill them. Somewhat disappointingly, of course, it was a dream, just a dream.</p><p>Pulling the blanket once more around both his boyfriend and himself, Corey snuggled back up to Mason, trying to push away the strangely heavy disappointed feeling of loss as he calmed himself again, deep breaths as he fought to slow his racing heart until he drifted back to sleep to the calming beat of Mason’s.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Light/Illusion Manipulation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While trying to help Liam with a plan, Corey's powers go awry, throwing a wrench in the plan, will the jeep survive it?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a week after the incident of the strange dream, when Scott was back visiting from UC Davis, that Liam had what he claimed was the absolute BEST idea for an early birthday surprise for the True Alpha. Honestly, his plan was a bit… convoluted.</p><p>Mason’s choice of words there, Corey had just looked at Liam with concern and Theo, well, one might wonder from his dismayed expression if he was second-guessing his relationship with the true alpha’s first beta around about now. Okay, that was a lie, there was no wondering that really at all. Liam could plan to throw a party on the moon and Theo would turn the world upside down to make it happen, just to make Liam happy, Corey was relatively certain of that. While his former-alpha was sometimes hard to read, and in turn could make Corey wary at times, when it came to Liam, Corey didn’t question anything about Theo’s motivations. Anyone sort to upset the short angry beta, and they were asking for the older chimera’s claws to end up embedded in their back, painfully. Plain and simple.</p><p>In the end, it wasn’t so much that Liam wanted to surprise Scott that was the issue, it was what happened when things didn’t go quite to plan and sent Mason and Corey to stall him. Specifically, he sent Corey to steal the keys to the jeep before Scott could drive off in it to meet up with Liam as per arranged. Scott thought he was meeting up for a pack meeting about some issues in the preserve, Liam, of course, had other plans, plans he needed time to finish. The fact that Mason pointed out that Stiles’ used to start the jeep with a screwdriver as much so his keys were irrelevant as it just resulted with Liam insisting at Corey in obvious desperation <i>“Just steal the damn keys, Corey!”</i> </p><p>Corey couldn’t help but make a mental note, no planning surprises with Liam, nope, never again.</p><p>All the same, who was he to say no right? Everyone else was all in, time for his part. So, there he was, while Mason was distracting Scott just as he was getting in the jeep ready to leave, key in the ignition, calling him back into the house on an ‘emergency’ Corey was slipping into the jeep to pilfer the said keys. Hearing the door at the front of the house and voices of the pair now returning, Corey all but jumped out of the jeep and instantly turned invisible, keys in hand. Moving to the side away from in front of the pair as they started walking down the path still talking to each other, Corey just held his breath and hoped like hell Scott was focused enough on his conversation with Mason not to be listening for his heartbeat, when the alpha looked ahead to where he was walking, only to stop suddenly in his tracks with an expression of utter SHOCK on his face.</p><p>“Someone stole Stiles’ Jeep!”</p><p>Whirling around, now standing beside Mason, and shocked into visibility, the keys shoved in his pocket to hide the evidence of his illicit intentions, sure enough, the jeep… it was gone. </p><p>It was gone.</p><p>Well, mostly gone. Corey, he could see it as plain as day, as much as he could see anything that was invisible with him anyway, which was strange considering he wasn't right now. The shimmer of power wrapped around the jeep as it sat so innocently where it was parked. It was invisible, which meant Corey hadn’t just turned himself invisible when he jumped out of the vehicle and used his hand against it to shift himself as he always did. This was new. A knowing look from Mason told him that his boyfriend could tell what had to have happened also. He always could somehow see Corey when he was invisible, it seemed the same could be said for the Jeep too, well, this was going to be interesting. He knew how to make himself visible again, he had already, how did he do that for the jeep?</p><p>Of course, before he could tell Scott that he would figure out how to fix it, somehow, he looked on in horror as the alpha already had his phone in hand and was talking to, oh shit, the Sheriff. He couldn’t get arrested for this, could he? Not that he stole it like Scott was assuming, at worst it was vandalisation, oh shit.</p><p>That was how Corey was standing off awkwardly to the side, trying not to get involved as the Sheriff was taking Scott’s statement, and the alpha fretting over the fact that they HAD to find the jeep, Stiles would never forgive him if they didn’t. It was his MUM’S JEEP! Okay, yea, that was bad, even Corey knew that was bad… but it was safe, it was right there, and safe, probably safer there than when Scott was driving it!</p><p>Corey just needed to figure out how to make it visible before anyone else realized what he’d done, by accident! Entirely by accident! If he’d done this on purpose, surely then this would be a whole lot more amusing. It wasn’t.</p><p>Eventually, Liam, Theo, even Nolan and Alec turned up to the scene of the crime so to speak, wondering what had kept them from the ‘meeting’. They were only supposed to stall Scott after all, not derail the surprise Liam had planned completely!</p><p>While Mason and Liam were talking with Scott, keeping him from worrying about how Stiles might react to his jeep disappearing, Theo was talking with the Sheriff about where they could look around town, it wasn’t a simple discussion, the jeep was old and not in the least valuable, not even for chop shops. Its value was always more sentimental now, which was why its disappearance was so problematic to Scott of course. Just as Theo was about to head to his truck so he could head out on his search, and the Sheriff was radioing one of his deputies directing them in another, it was Liam that discovered the truth. The beta wolf had walked over to where the jeep was supposed to be and promptly walked right into it, not lightly either, if it weren’t for his healing the guy would have had a nice big goose egg right on his forehead. As it was there was a rather decent red mark there for a good few seconds as he stood shocked at what had just happened.</p><p>Corey could practically see when the realization hit each of the people present one by one, and eventually, all of their eyes had turned to him, a guilty smile slowly gracing his features now as Mason, now far too amused by this, was trying to resist laughing,</p><p>“Opps?”</p><p>At least Corey could laugh with Mason about this later after he’d figured out how to fix it lest Stiles hold it against him next time he comes home to his newly invisible jeep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Day two, anyone have any ideas as to whats going on with Corey yet? :P hehe</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Oneirokinesis & Magic Reversal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pack movie night leads to a confusing, traumatizing event that has a hopeful outcome that Corey wouldn't change no matter how he'll never forget what happened now.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While everything was quiet in Beacon Hills, no strange occurrences, no big bad waiting in the wings to strike, those that Theo had dubbed the puppy pack, made time to gather for what Liam liked to call pack nights. Every second Friday, Liam, Theo, Nolan, Alec, Mason and Corey, they all got together and did something as a group. Whether it was bowling, going to a party, hell, one time they’d thrown out their plans and instead all rallied around Liam and helped him re-write the essay he’d crashed and burned on that week rather than let him get kicked off the lacrosse team for flunking, which was Theo's fault according to Liam. Corey did not want to know the details on that reasoning thank you. Okay so, the helping had been mostly Mason and Theo, the rest of them had been playing let’s feed the brainiacs while staying far far away from that meltdown as it was happening.</p><p>Tonight though was a movie night. They all had voted on what to watch, vetoing the more insane and boring ideas. Not that it mattered, it still involved Liam and Alec throwing popcorn at the TV screen during some of the absurd action scenes, while Mason and Theo debated on how, if at all, those absurd scenes might in some manner be remotely possible. Their theories usually were depending on what supernatural creatures they considered could be involved in the production. Nolan and Corey were just trying to watch the movie, or more usually, watching on as they were amused by the antics of their packmates. Tonight, during the movie, Liam decided to get in on the argument with Mason and Theo, swearing vehemently that he'd watched behind the scenes footage in a featurette of one of the stunts actually being done, no supernatural elements involved. This had led to the demand for proof and Liam spending the next hour looking for the particular video on youtube while the rest of them fell down the rabbit hole of funny animal videos. </p><p>In the end, it was no surprise when eventually they all fell asleep in various positions strewn about the lounge room. Each pair taking up each other's space whether consciously, or in the case of Alec and Nolan, unconsciously. There might be a running bet between Theo, Mason, and Corey as to which would happen first, the pair would realise that there was something between them and start dating on their own, or Liam would just lock them in a broom closet until they came to their senses. So far, they'd been able to convince Liam that wasn't exactly what an alpha-in-training should do to his pack, but as Mason had already mentioned to both Corey, there was only so long that would work for. Corey didn't think Liam was going to last much longer, and the other pair were just plain oblivious, even more than Theo and Liam had been. It was indeed THAT painful to watch, honestly.</p><p>Corey, he'd always been a bit of a light sleeper, but he hadn’t known what woke him at first, not until he was tip-toeing back from the bathroom in the middle of the night. That was when he heard the quiet noise. It wasn't a whimper exactly, but when he realized where it was coming from, he wondered if it wasn't some sort of a version of one. Theo. The sound in question was coming from Theo. It was strange to Corey hearing it, because even if the soft sound was so very light it was barely audible, and wasn't quite a whimper, it still had such a vulnerability to it, the kind that Corey only saw glimpses of during almost private intimate moments when Theo didn't realise anyone saw the way he looked at Liam... only Liam. The kind of looks that disappeared beyond the chimera’s mask in a blink the moment he realised he someone else was paying attention.</p><p>Shuffling softly towards the couch where Theo was laid back against the armrest, with Liam snuggled against his chest, Corey swallowed. As he moved closer, there was no mistaking it, the sound was most definitely coming from Theo, choked off as if it was stuck in his throat never to fully form. Whatever the older boy was dreaming of, Corey could bet that it wasn't stemmed from the way his boyfriend was cuddled up to him, no, the sound was far too distressed for that, and it caused a pang in Corey's chest hearing it again. While Corey might have some troubled memories of the older boy from when he was leading the chimera pack, even he could see how hard Theo was working to make up for his past actions. While it had taken him time to accept Theo, he had, and he even liked to think they were beginning to be friends as much as they were packmates now, so hearing those sounds, he wasn't going to just stand there and let Theo continue with whatever nightmare he was enduring. </p><p>Reaching for his shoulder, intending to try and rouse Theo and therefore pull him from his dream state, hopefully without waking Liam also, his voice a soft careful whisper,</p><p>"Theo, wa-"</p><p>He didn't get to even finish saying 'wake up' when suddenly everything shifted. It was like a blinding light enveloped everything around him, and just like that, Corey wasn't standing in the Geyer lounge room anymore, nope, he was standing in a dark hallway that was as silent as the grave.</p><p>Was this, he knew this place, there was something creepily familiar about it... why was he in the hospital? It was at that moment when that realisation of where he was came to him, there was a rather creepy disembodied voice calling out and sending a horrible foreboding chill down his spine... </p><p>
  <i>Thheeeoooo</i>
</p><p>Oh god, who was that, and what WAS this place? Shifting to move from standing there awkwardly,</p><p>"Theo? Where the hell, HOLY SHIT THEO!!"</p><p>Turning the corner to try and look for where the chimera was because if that creepy disembodied girl’s voice was looking for him, then he had to be somewhere, and sure enough, there he was. Standing there in the hall ahead of him, was Theo, looking at a girl that appeared to be rather, dead. A girl that looked like her chest had been splayed open and, holy hell, oh god... Did she just, just shoved her hand right into Theo’s chest and ripped... oh god he was going to be sick, Corey could only look on, completely shocked into stillness as Theo was literally staring at his heart in this girl’s bloodied hand. Everything seemed to be in slow motion, and Corey, he couldn't help but give a surprised, horrified, strangled cry as he watched Theo collapse to the floor…</p><p>Corey stared, pained, as Theo’s now lifeless body hit the floor, his head limply turning to the side giving Corey a clear view of his glassy vacant eyes. For someone he used to be terrified of, Corey was completely distraught at the scene before him, so much so that he didn't realise at first that the girl, who held his friend's bloodied heart in her hand, had turned to look at him. Oh shit. Running, he should be running as she took a step towards him, oh god he wanted to be sick, what kind of screwed up place was this, and then...</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>Wait, everything had changed again, where...</p><p>Was he, shit, was this the morgue? Why was he in the morgue? What the hell was happening?</p><p>"Theo?"</p><p>Confusion filled him with the sound of one of the morgue draws opening, and his friend, now perfectly alive, looking exactly as he had before only without a massive hole in his chest, was climbing out of the draw that usually a dead body was in.</p><p>"What the hell is happening?!"</p><p>The words falling from his lips in an urgent distraught whisper, of course, he was whispering, he didn't know what was happening but there was a chance that that psychotic girl was still nearby. She had already ripped out Theo's heart right in front of him, he didn't want to let her try again and finish the job or come for him this time. Holy hell!</p><p>"Corey? How are you in my dream?"</p><p>Oh, okay, it seemed he wasn't the only one confused!</p><p>"Dream? In your dr-"</p><p>He’d just wanted to wake him up, not, not land right in the middle of his nightmare?!</p><p>
  <i>Thheeeoooo</i>
</p><p>Oh god, that voice again, okay, Corey could believe a dream, cause that voice was going to haunt his own dreams now, along with the vision of her standing in front of Theo with his bloodied heart in her hand like some sort of fucked up offering. Honestly, how the hell was he ever going to forget that? News flash, he wasn't, he really wasn't. It was burned into his memory, for life, like so many other things he’d rather try to forget in the past couple of years.</p><p>Shit! There, there she was, for the love of, the terror must have been on his face with the way Theo was talking to her, talking, why was he TALKING to her instead of them running?!</p><p>"Tara, he has nothing to do with this, he-"</p><p>Tara? Wait, wasn't that... oh god... that's who she was, and that's why,</p><p>"Theo wait-"</p><p>Grabbing at the older chimera's arm to try and pull him back before she reached him again, her hand now already reaching out towards Theo’s chest, no, no he couldn't let this happen again, not after seeing it already... oh god, the look on Theo's face right then, he looked, resigned! Like he knew this was coming and there was no way that he could stop it. How many times had this happened to him?</p><p>
  <b>"No."</b>
</p><p>For the life of him, Corey didn't know what came over him next, but if he couldn't pull Theo away from his sister, then, his other option was clear, get her away from Theo. With that, a sense of determination filled him as he shifted his stance from beside Theo, to be the one to reach out this time, and push this dream induced version of Tara away from them. As Corey’s hand had reached out, he pressed firmly against her shoulder he could reach and pushed back. It was supposed to be a shove, a shove to give them a chance to get away, a chance to escape.</p><p>That wasn't what happened. </p><p>It wasn't just a shove, and she didn't just stumble back a few steps like he thought she would. No, instead, she was lifted off of her feet and thrown back against the wall forcefully, as if she was blasted by the sudden flare of golden light that was flowing from Corey's hand, from his palm to his fingertips. Like pure sunlight was coming out of his skin. What the hell was that?!</p><p>One second the deathly visage of Tara Raeken was thrown back against the wall of the morgue, and the next, she was gone. Disappeared, and all that was left of her was fluttering gold dust falling to the floor before fading away just as simply to nothing at all, vanishing into thin air.</p><p>What... just happened?</p><p>Yep, absolutely nothing was making sense right now.</p><p>Corey exchanged a glance with Theo, shocked, confused, and something else he couldn't quite make out in his friend's expression. Before he could even ask if he was okay, in a blink, the hospital was gone, the morgue, the cold chill in the air that he hadn't realized was even there until it to was gone... all of it just disappeared.</p><p>As suddenly as he had appeared in Theo’s dream, there he was right back in the Geyer's lounge, blinking, staring at Theo, who was now awake, eyes looking just as shocked as Corey was at that moment. </p><p>"Sorry, I just..."</p><p>Swallowing, the words sounding weak, he was just trying to wake him up, to stop the nightmare. For a long still moment, the two teenagers looked between them, Corey not sure what to say, and then Theo was the one that spoke.</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>The other boy's word was soft, and Corey taking a deep breath just nodded, not saying anything else. Accepting Theo’s gratitude without demanding an explanation, instead, he turned and went back to Mason, who shifted on the couch to snuggle back up to Corey the moment he returned to the armchair they were sharing. It would be a lie to say that the chameleon couldn't feel Theo's eyes watching him before he settled back to trying to sleep. </p><p>It was almost a week later before Corey got a better idea of what had happened that night. Theo reached out to him, seeking him out on his own as Corey had resolved that demanding answers would get them nowhere. It wasn’t until Theo was sitting down to talk with him that it was mentioned at all even. Hearing about what had happened when Theo was trapped in the underground was horrifying. According to Kira, once she'd come back from the skinwalkers, the underground he’d been traped him, was composed of a sort of, bubble dimension, Theo's own little personal hell, inhabited by a revenant of his sister Tara. It was a prison of his subconscious design, and unlike other prisons, escape, was not to be. Just because he was out of the underground, didn't mean there wasn’t a part of him still trapped inside of the prison. Every time he slept, he was dragged back there, every time he drifted away, Tara was there to rip out the heart in his chest, her heart.</p><p>Every time he slept she ripped the heart from his chest over, and over, again, until Corey came.</p><p>Since the night Corey had stepped into his dreams and blasted Tara against the wall with, whatever that had been, Theo hadn't had that dream once.</p><p>It was done. He was free. Corey couldn't help but smile at his friend, he might have been scared of Theo once, but, not anymore. Now he was more than happy to have been able to help him, even if they both got a bit of a laugh out of the fact Corey had no clue how the hell he'd done it! Theo’s guess was as good as his.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Keep guessing! I'm so glad there are those enjoying this and how Corey's powers are progressing :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Photokinesis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With Peter back in town, he brings with him the possibility of an unwelcome visitor. The pack needs to prepare.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter Hale, it was never good news when he just turns up randomly, with no warning, back in Beacon Hills. Neither Derek nor Malia were there to deal with him this time. Scott had contacted Derek about a lead on Monroe and he was using his spring break from UC Davis to go with them to chase it down. They all hoped to find out where she was off working on her schemes, but that wasn’t going to help them when none of the three was here to corral Peter. Nope, this time it was Liam that had to deal with him, which, Peter Hale. Thankfully, Corey is fully appreciative of Theo being able to talk circles around the older werewolf, cutting through his bullshit story about just wanting to come back, spend time with his daughter and nephew, even though they weren't there at all, and no one could say when they'd be back precisely.</p><p>It shouldn't surprise anyone that he had brought trouble right to their doorstep, Peter was trouble with a capital T, or in this case, a capital V as it may be. V, as in Vampire, as in a species that was supposed to be extinct, dead, gone, long and buried, dead as the doornails that had nailed their coffin's shut. Those vampires.</p><p>Of course, it would be Peter that would bring a supposedly extinct species back to Beacon Hills!</p><p>Problem was, none of them knew exactly how to deal with them, the information in the copy of the Beastiary that Mason had in his possession was vague at best. Everyone thought they were extinct, why would they have needed more information on them?</p><p>So, they all agreed that the best course of action would be to find this vampire, convince them to leave. It hadn't attacked anyone yet, and all they knew was from what Peter had told them and was reluctant to tell them anything more. All that had been pried out of him was that it had almost killed him two nights before he arrived in town and he was certain it had followed him here. So, they started patrols, both to protect Beacon Hills and to try and find any sign of the vampire. Scott was on his way back with Malia and Derek, while he agreed with Liam's plan, Corey figured that Scott was as worried about what Peter might be up to as he was about the possible vampire. Yes possible, considering they were supposed to be extinct, and Peter could be pulling a fast one on them!</p><p>Patrols were as boring as hell, and Corey, well he could do without them. They were patrolling in pairs, Corey and Mason, Nolan and Alec, and of course, Theo was with Liam. Mason and Corey had the preserve tonight, they didn't get the preserve as often as the proper wolves did, as neither Corey nor Mason had all the extra wolfie senses, but the werewolves had to get rest at some point, so here they were, in the woods, armed with flashlights and looking for whatever they could find.</p><p>Corey was pretty sure the vampire would hear them long before they heard it, but they were focusing on finding clues of the vampire, anywhere they could, whether it was a smear of blood, some sort of claw mark on a tree maybe? Did vampires have claws, sharp nails? Maybe they could find a cave where it was hiding. Okay, the last one was a stretch, but he was trying to be open-minded!</p><p>"Mase, remind me why we volunteered to patrol the preserve tonight?"</p><p>We, as in Mason having suggested this morning that they take the preserve tonight and Corey had reluctantly agreed to it. He was cold, it was dark, and this place was creepy at night okay? He didn't want to be here. Mason, Corey didn't even need to look to his boyfriend to hear the amusement in his voice with his reply,</p><p>"Because Theo and Liam have been patrolling out here the last two nights and looked like walking zombies this morning, and Nolan is too chicken to come out here with Alec, that's why."</p><p>Nodding while he pulled his coat tighter around him,</p><p>"Right, Nolan is a bitch ass, that’s why."</p><p>If he was smiling at how he reiterated his boyfriend's statement in a whole different way before glancing over to see Mason smiling back to him, Nolan never had to know. Or he would, when Corey told him to his face! He could see the expression now, it would be pricele-</p><p>"SHIT!"</p><p>All of his inner amusement came to a sudden and intense stop when Corey felt his foot catch on something solid, he'd swear black and blue that something grabbed him, he swore it as his body pitched forward when his foot couldn't move. Hands flying out in front of him to either grab hold of something to pull himself away, or break his fall, didn't matter. They were out, and the bright light that he remembered from Theo's dream a few weeks back came flooding out of his hands in front of him for the barest of moments before he collided with the solid forest ground with a heavy thud.</p><p>"Corey!"</p><p>He could hear Mason calling out to him as he rushed over grabbing at him and attempting to simultaneously pull him away from whatever it was as best he could. Turning, a flashlight shining in the direction of his feet, showing what had 'grabbed' at him in the creepy dark of the preserve, preparing to run if it was the vampire they’d been looking for. They should face it as a pack, no as two people in the pitch-black dark of the forest with nothing but flashlights aiding them.</p><p>A tree root.</p><p>He'd tripped over fucking a tree root!</p><p>Corey looked over to Mason carefully as his boyfriend tried not to laugh, the realisation of what had happened clear to them both.</p><p>"The others can not know."</p><p>How serious Corey sounded, oh, it set Mason off, there was no stopping the laughter now, and it would be a bald-faced lie if it was said that Corey wasn't laughing with him after the shock wore off barely a moment later. Here they were, sitting on the ground, Mason clutching onto Corey trying to calm the laughter between them, when the chimera saw the tree to the side, facing the way they'd been walking in the first place... the way Corey had been facing when he'd thrown his hands out.</p><p>A tree that was burned to a crisp, as if it had been struck by lightning or something. Burned, and all that was left standing was crispy, burnt, dead, wood.</p><p>"How the hell did that happen?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Last chapter to guess what's happening with Corey!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Vampire Bait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The unwelcome visitor makes and appearance.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So we have TWO winners, thank you, everyone, that took their hand at guessing, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!</p><p>Also, chapter names have been updated to reflect the powers that Corey discovered along the way!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After seeing the completely burnt out tree, Corey and Mason sobered up from their amused laughter fest very quickly. Corey was even more freaked out now than he had been thinking something had grabbed his ankle and was pulling him to the ground. He didn't know which freaked him out more, at first thinking this had something to do with the vampire, or Mason explaining to him that an eerie stream of light had flown out of his hands as he fell and seemed to hit the tree...</p><p>Hit the tree, and quite literally burned it to a damn crisp!</p><p>Corey, well, maybe he'd rather it have been the vampire than the thought of that the tree, could have been Mason! What the hell, did he suddenly have, lightning fingers? That’s what it looked like, lightning had struck the tree and burnt it to a crisp. Shit.</p><p>Looking down at his hands, he couldn't help but remember the golden light that had come from them as he had thrown the revenant of Tara Raeken across the hospital morgue in Theo's hellscape prison. The light that seemed to have broken the magic the Skinwalkers had used to imprison Theo in the first place. That had been a dream though, this, this wasn't a dream, this was reality, and in reality, Corey might have just roasted an innocently standing tree just because he'd tripped over and got startled.</p><p>Well, that wasn't good!</p><p>Do you know what could be worse though? The vampire chose that moment to show itself and find them before they could get back to the edge of the preserve where they could go contact the others and Corey could freak out about what might be happening to him. Too much was going strange around him for it not to be related in some way.</p><p>Corey was reeling as they walked, going over everything strange that had happened, none of it had seemed dangerous, until tonight. Theo had to know something right? Or Derek? Or something from the beastiary? Something, someone had to know?!</p><p>Corey figured the only thing that could make this worse was if he was bleeding silver again, well, he was wrong about that. There was something else that could make it worse.</p><p>Such as the vampire finding them, and cornering them in the dark before they managed to find their way back to where they had left Mason’s car. </p><p>He was pale, his eyes reflecting the moonlight, dangerously sharp fangs showing in his mouth as he stared at them like he was crazed with thirst, and they were a delicious smorgasbord.</p><p>No, not them, no... he was staring at Corey, just Corey.</p><p>Why, why was he staring at Corey? From the look in his eyes, the way they were trained on Corey with such intense focus, you'd think that Mason wasn't even there. His gaze didn’t shift, not even when Mason raised his bat and told him in that fierce wonderful tone that Corey did oh so love coming from his boyfriend, that the vampire was to LEAVE. Continuing, Mason told him that the werewolf pack knew he was here, and they wouldn't stand for him in their territory. As far as the vampire seemed to be concerned with, all that was there, was Corey. His eyes looking at the pale chimera like he was a freshly poured glass of water to a man dying of thirst, and oh how he was ready to DRINK.</p><p>Corey didn't want to be his glass of water, he didn't want those sharp gleaming fangs anywhere NEAR him thank you very much!</p><p>Mason, Mason could see it too, how fixated this deathly visage of a man was looking at his boyfriend. The vampire looked almost feral right then, his stance making it obvious that he was ready to fight for what he wanted, and that was all well and fine, but what he wanted was Corey! Not happening! Shifting, Mason moved to stand in front of Corey, the vampire forced to look at him, the human ready to beat this bastard down rather than let him near his boyfriend.</p><p>"Oh, such a brave little human, how about we strike a bargain hm? You give me your little faerie here, and I'll be on my merry way, you’ll never have to see or hear from me again."</p><p>His voice, shit, for a feral psychotic vampire, his voice should not sound so hypnotic, but worse, every cell in him knew, could feel it in his bones, that he was dangerous. Especially with the way he was looking at him like he might as well be licking his lips as he angled his head just so to look past Mason to his choice of prey.. what was with this vampire, fairy? Come on! Corey hadn't been called a damn fairy since he was in fifth grade, grow up and find better homophobic insults.</p><p>Corey didn't know what expression was on Mason's face, but whatever it was, he didn't even need to get a word out for the vampire to get impatient, and he was moving so fast, even faster than any of the wolves did! Shit! In not even a second, he'd tossed Mason aside like a rag down, and had launched himself right at Corey. </p><p>A blink of the eye, that was all it took really, for Corey to be grappling in the dirt with the feral vampire. If it weren't for the added strength from his chimera transformation he wouldn't stand a chance. Hell, Corey didn't think he stood a chance now, barely holding the bastard off and one wrong move and he knew he'd be a blood bag for the guy in an instant! He was so focused on the struggle to keep those fangs away from his neck, and god, was it close, he could feel the sharp points scraping at his skin, and then... there was Mason.</p><p>Mason standing over the vampire, with a tree branch, in the preserve. That was how their night of creepiness went. Unfortunate staking the vampire with the broken branch didn't end with Corey covered in vampire ash with it turned to literal dust as Buffy taught them, nope, it burst, like a massive person-sized water balloon, filled with blood, and guts.</p><p>Laying there for a long moment, in a pool of vampire blood and remains, Corey was too shocked to move as he looked up to Mason. Slowly, he pushed himself up to sit, oh, Corey felt like he was in a daze as he looked up from the ground to his boyfriend slowly, </p><p>"Can we go home now?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. +1 Date Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When everything becomes a bit too much for Corey to deal with, he decides he needs time with the one person that always makes his whole world better, Mason.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Home, before they could drive home, they had to lay down the blanket that Mason had in the boot of his car over the seat so that the blood that was completely covering Corey from head to toe wouldn't ruin the interior of his boyfriend's car. The blood that was SEEPING into his clothes, the blood that was sloshing in his shoes... the bloody remains of the vampire, BLOOD. He had even gotten some in his mouth, spitting it out when he’d tasted it on his tongue, god, he hoped he hadn’t swallowed any of it!</p><p>Home, was Corey's house, considering Mason's parents were always home, and Corey's parents were either never there, or just completely oblivious to their son's presence. They were just as blind to anything that happened to him before the supernatural invaded his life, as after, and it was somewhat a blessing in disguise.</p><p>Neither boy wanted to find out what their parents would have to say when Corey walked into the house, literally drenched in thick, red, blood. It hadn’t started drying yet either, there was far too much of it for that.</p><p>Cleaning it had been an absolute bitch, but at least Mason managed to calm Liam down from the frantic yelling on the phone at the news that they found the vampire. Found the vampire, and killed the vampire. Corey honestly could NOT deal with a pack meeting, not today, not when the sun was starting to come up by the time they got back to the house and had well and truly risen after he managed to de-gorify himself! </p><p>So, with some insistence and assurances from Mason, Liam had agreed that they meet tomorrow to update everyone. All that honestly mattered was the vampire was gone, crisis averted, and Corey, Corey just wanted to sleep, all day if possible.</p><p>Crawling into bed, convincing Mason to stay, was the icing on the cake, there was no way school was going to happen today, he was shaking, and fucking shocked beyond belief about what had happened. He wanted to keep himself into a little bubble, with his boyfriend, and pretend nothing else mattered... was that so wrong? Besides, Scott, Derek, and Malia would be back by tomorrow morning, they could deal with this mess then, and Corey, he could pretend for today.</p><p>So that's what they did, Mason curled up with Corey in bed and wrapped his arms tightly around him, letting Corey drift off to sleep to sound of his boyfriend's heartbeat. The slow, steady sound calming the fact that Corey's was stuttering every time he thought back on the night, from the glowing fingers that burned trees to a husk, to feral psychotic vampires that looked at him like a living buffet, and then covered in more blood than he had ever wanted to see in his life!</p><p>He was going to have to throw those shoes out, they were little swimming pools for the blood now. They weren’t coming back from that.</p><p>By the time he woke up, it was late afternoon, Mason was still out like a light, and the trembles that had been wracking his body since the attack had calmed down to nothing. It wasn't like it was the first time he'd been attacked, but the times before, he'd been so consumed in pain, the shock hadn't been quite the same. No, he didn't think being considered a meal by a vampire, and then literally drenched in said vampire remains, was any worse than being roasted alive by a hellhound, but, there were differences. Such as no mind-altering pain distracting him from the near-death experience this time.</p><p>Corey, surprisingly calmly, carefully extracted himself from his boyfriend's arms and padded into the bathroom. After taking care of business, he couldn't help but stare at himself in the mirror. He might not be as smart as his genius boyfriend, but he wasn't an idiot, far from it, and all the strange things that had been happening over the past couple of months, they were adding up. Waking up in that peaceful forest, what was that about? Turning Stiles' jeep invisible, he'd never turned anything other than another person invisible before, and they always had to be touching him, so that had been new. Appearing in Theo's hellscape and destroying the revenant Tara with those light beams, burning a massive tree to a crisp with said light beams, also new... and now he was what, vampire catnip? Reaching up for the side of his neck, the scratches from the vampire's teeth when it had attempted to slice into his neck were already healed, but he ran his fingers along the invisible lines, what had it called him, fairy?</p><p>Shaking his head, no, he wasn't going to get ahead of himself, tomorrow, tomorrow, they could talk to the others at the pack meeting. Deep breath, just breath. He didn’t want to think about yet another potentially life-altering discovery right now.</p><p>Corey just wanted to have a quiet night, not thinking about vampires, and the pile of clothes that seemed like they were more blood than clothes now, that he was having to throw away his most comfortable pair of shoes. None of it, he didn't want to think about anything that had happened the night before, at all.</p><p>Going downstairs, it was no surprise his parents were once again, nowhere to be found, so he went straight for the kitchen and got to work making food. He was fucking starving, having not eaten since dinner the night before, and now they were well past breakfast and lunch, so, he was making them an early dinner. About halfway through, he got an idea, probably the best idea he had in a while, and immediately it made him feel better if it worked anyway. He hoped it would work, and he set to prepare.</p><p>By the time Mason was coming down the stairs, looking half asleep and bleary-eyed, Corey just felt like he was abuzz with energy. Bright, and happy, which was a stark difference from when he'd woken up! A wide grin greeted his boyfriend as he stepped into the kitchen, his sleepy eyes drawing an amused chuckle from his chimera boyfriend,</p><p>"Come on sleepyhead, we're having a date night!"</p><p>And sure enough, Corey was closing the top of their picnic basket, a literal picnic basket. It was one he'd gotten on a whim when he'd wanted to take Mason on a moonlight picnic over the summer when things were quiet. Mason was always doing nice things for him, so he’d wanted to do something for him. It felt good right now to put it to good use again.</p><p>"A picnic?"</p><p>Nodding quickly,</p><p>"But with a twist."</p><p>Picking up the basket, everything now stored inside, and hooking it over one of his arms as he moved towards Mason, reaching to take both his hands in his, smiling at the confusing on the other boys face,</p><p>"Alright, lemme go grab my shoes."</p><p>Shaking his head,</p><p>"Don't worry about that, just close your eyes for me, Mason."</p><p>The sceptical look flashed across his boyfriend’s face for a second, but then, the hopeful warm smile on Corey's face won him over, it always won him over, and sure enough, holding Corey's hands, Mason dutifully closed his eyes.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Corey closed his eyes now as well and focused, focused on the one thing that had come from all of this that hadn't completely freaked him out in some way. Okay, a little bit in the start, but it had been so pure, so peaceful, surrounded by pure light, he only wanted to think good things right now. Standing there with Mason, he focused on that, surrounded by light, surrounded by his dream forest, the same way he focused on becoming invisible, and then... then it felt like his skin was tingling for the barest second. Opening his eyes, his smile just grew,</p><p>"It worked..."</p><p>The whisper was in complete awe, and the moment the words came, Mason's eyes were opening too, seeing the light forest for the first time. Oh, he'd heard about the dream from Corey, they'd laughed about it, saying how much that he wished there was a place like that, somewhere peaceful, somewhere real. Somewhere the complete opposite of beacon hills after a night like last night.</p><p>Here they were. </p><p>They hadn't even needed to lay down the light blanket that was inside the basket, the moss was just as pillow-soft as it had been the first time. Sitting down, they enjoyed the picnic Corey had put together, it wasn't anything special, cut up fruit, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, couple bottles of juice, basically little bits and pieces that Corey had pulled together from what was in the house. At least it was food, and considering neither of them had eaten since yesterday, more than welcome to fill their bellies.</p><p>In the forest, while Corey knew the sun would have well and truly gone down by now at home, the light was still bright, glowing, so beautifully in the air, just like the first time.</p><p>They were laid back on the soft pillowed ground, the basket and what was left of the food completely forgotten by now as they wrapped their arms around each other. Corey snuggling into Mason's chest just as they had that morning in bed, not questioning that the chimera needed the comfort right now. </p><p>"What do you suppose this place is?"</p><p>Of course, it wasn't where it was what. Corey smiled knowing that Mason was trying to figure it out, no surprised at all that he was, he wouldn’t be Mason if he didn’t. It had to be a what, because this kind of place, it just couldn't be anything but supernatural. It wasn't just that the light didn't seem to dim at all, but the complete and wonderful sense of peace, and snuggled up to Mason like this, love. It was surreal and entirely perfect.</p><p>"Honestly, I don't care. It is one of the best things that have happened of late."</p><p>Save for ridding Theo of those dreams, but that was Theo's story to tell, not Corey's.</p><p>Lifting his head from where it had pressed against his boyfriend’s chest, Corey leaned in until his lips found Mason’s in a kiss that was all kinds of intense. In the past twenty-four hours, life had become even more of a ball of crazy than usual, vampires, light fingers, blood pool shoes... and his boyfriend, standing up to, and staking a vampire to save him. Kissing Mason until it felt like he couldn't breath was the most amazing feeling in the world right then, and he didn't for one second want to stop.</p><p>No words passed them as their clothes started to disappear, stripped from their bodies with each other's hands. They both needed to reconnect after everything that had happened, between almost dying, killing a vampire, it wasn't just about want, but pure need. Need to feel, to touch, to know the other was real after they'd almost lost each other in the worst way the night before. They needed this before all the pack business weighed them down again, they needed this. Together.</p><p>Which would explain Corey having snuck a bottle of lube into the picnic basket, a guy needs to be prepared! Mason just laughed when Corey went and fished it out from among the bottom of the basket, tossing it over to Mason so they could put it to good use.</p><p>Usually, they had to be careful what they got up to, because, Corey, well... he wasn't exactly shy when it came to sex, but he was a bit, loud. Especially when Mason took control, it didn't always happen that way, but the feeling of him taking over, and taking care of Corey, it was exhilarating for him, absolutely blissful.</p><p>The night was perfect. Corey didn't think they'd had a better date night since they'd started going out. Laying with Mason now, curled up together, looking up to the sky, the light of the forest surrounding them, so easily having lifted Corey’s spirits after the vampire attack. But it wasn’t just the place, he’d been feeling better even before they came here, it was Mason, the thought of spending time with him, he always made him feel better.</p><p>“I love you, Corey.”</p><p>There was something in his boyfriend’s voice that clenched at Corey’s heart, looking from the forest and to Mason, his words following from his lips easily, but with nothing less in him than absolute certainty.</p><p>“I love you too Mason.”</p><p>There was no question in that for him, but there was a question in his eyes in wondering why Mason sounded as broken as he did.</p><p>“If something had happened, if that vampire-”</p><p>“Shhhh, it didn’t.”</p><p>Corey shushed him softly, with a soft sigh as he lifted his hand to run his fingers around the curve of Mason’s neck up to his jaw, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, reassuring him. Wanting to banish the pain he saw in those loving eyes,</p><p>“I’m here Mase, I’m not going anywhere. You and me.”</p><p>Nothing else mattered to him, as long they were together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you think of date night? Almost to the end, just the bonus chapter after this!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Bonus: The Reveal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pack meeting time, Corey especially wishes Peter had skipped town already.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for everyone following along this week. I loved writing this fic, one that has been poking my brain for a while and Morey Appreciation Week was the PERFECT opportunity!</p><p>I do wanna note, this fic was completed before I started posting, so it was not edited when the alien's talk came up... it was all there already XD So <a>Cordelia Rose</a>, knowing I wrote just this snippet in here, made me smile so much after reading yours :P</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Corey was feeling absolutely blissful after the date with Mason the night before. For all the insanity, and all the hellish shock that had come over him, his time with Mason with that forest that seemed to be made of light and felt so peaceful, it just drained away all the darkness and he felt refreshed. Sure, yea, there was a part of him that was a bit freaked out about everything that had happened, especially the idea that that vampire had been obsessed with draining him dry, but as long as he had Mason by his side, they could get through anything.</p><p>They certainly had so far.</p><p>Dread Doctors, Ghost Riders, Hunters, and Vampires, they had this.</p><p>Scott didn't look too happy about the fact Mason had staked the vampire, but then, the alpha didn't ever seem happy about anything dying in his territory if he could help it, and Corey had to bite his tongue before he pointed out that technically, the vampire had already BEEN dead, so did it really count? Of course, when Mason pointed out the guy had been staked while trying to drain Corey of every drop of his blood, Scott did nod solemnly checking to make sure Corey was fine.</p><p>He was considering there wasn’t a drop of blood on him, which was saying a lot with how he'd looked in the wee hours of the morning before!</p><p>"You didn't happen to find out why he was here?"</p><p>The, ‘before you staked’ him went unsaid, but they all heard it. A vampire that was supposed to be extinct, coming out of the woodwork, a lot of people would have questions, and Corey couldn’t help but look over to Mason before Peter dryly contributed to the conversation instead,</p><p>"You mean aside from attacking me and following me here to finish the job?"</p><p>Yea, Corey couldn't help but wonder if that was really what happened, considering the vampire had been here for days if Peter was telling the truth, and none of them had found even one ounce of evidence that the vampire had been hunting Peter.</p><p>It was clear from reading the room that Corey wasn’t the only one that was wondering about that.</p><p>"Why didn't come up Scott, not when it was looking at Corey like he was his own personal blood dispensary. When I told him the pack wanted him gone, he, well, he tried to make a deal."</p><p>Corey swallowed as he looked from Scott and back to Mason now, suddenly he was nervous. Oh, he knew Scott wouldn't have just handed a pack member over, but the stuff with the vampire last night HAD been weird, and, while everyone had written off the invisible jeep as some sort of glitch of Corey’s power, it seemed so much more than that now.</p><p>"Give him the fairy, and he'd leave and never come back. Though, he didn’t give us a chance to answer before he attacked Corey."</p><p>Now, there were various reactions to this, laughter in some of them, almost outrage at calling the gay teen a fairy from others, and also suddenly peaked curiousity, Peter namely on that last one, and also a little bit Derek. Corey did not want to think about how Peter looked at him now, it reminded him just a tiny bit of the vampire last night... Never did Peter look more like what Stiles had dubbed him as, Creepy Uncle Peter, then he did at that moment. Or Zombie-wolf, but creepy was what jumped to mind then.</p><p>It was Derek that spoke up though,</p><p>"Faerie is just one name, Fae, Ellyllon, Fenordree, The Old People... Aliens."</p><p>That earned a snort from Malia with a smirk,</p><p>"The vampire was calling Corey an alien? Are you kidding?"</p><p>Liam was sceptical, Corey, he was just looking to Derek carefully,</p><p>"Look, in reality, we know less about the Fae people than we do about vampires, even before they disappeared back to their dimension, they were very secretive, for good reason. They were the oldest known supernatural species, some think that most supernatural creatures exist because when the fae first travelled here from their realm they awoke the magic in this one, and all things supernatural stemmed from their presence in our world. In return, they were rewarded by being hunted down by vampires like animals. Their blood was said to be like a drug to them, the war between the two races was vicious and bloody. Again, myth, legend, none of it is proven fact."</p><p>Now that, drew a silence around the room. A silence that led to everyone trying, and failing, not to look to Corey curiously. It wasn't even just the vampire incident now, but the mention of different dimensions, Corey had been the one to be able to see into the riders of the Wild Hunt, crossing into their plane of existence when he was invisible...</p><p>"So, hypothetically, faerie powers, let’s see... Invisibility? Going into people’s dreams? Travelling between dimensions? A rather peaceful forest made of light? Glowing light up laser fingers?"</p><p>Corey looked to Derek imploringly, sure he said they didn't know proven facts, but they had to know something, at this point he’d take hypothetical fairy tale stories even, anything!. He was pointedly trying not to look at Peter who seemed to perk up in interest with each power that Corey mentioned that he'd been experiencing.</p><p>"Well,"</p><p>Derek through a suspicious glance towards Peter himself before looking back to Corey,</p><p>"Your invisibility could incorporate their ability to manipulate light and illusions, travelling into another’s dream is probably, oneirokinesis, and it's a legend, again none of this is set in stone. Teleporting between dimensions is something that is known to the fae, the forest of light, my mother told old stories about the fae dimension, Faerie as its called, imaginative of course, sounds like that, pure light, and beauty. As for the glowing microwave fingers, well, you've got me there, but that could fall into the light manipulation element."</p><p>Corey took in a slow breath, so, so maybe he wasn't just a chameleon chimera after all, which, let’s face it, made a bit more sense than being the only chimera in the former pack that didn't seem based on a supernatural species other than shapeshifter werewolf sort of. Corey had the strength and the healing of the wolf, that had been it. Were-Coyote, Were-Jaguar, Kanima, hell even Josh, who with some research had discovered he was part Raijū and then there had been Corey, he got chameleon... but, maybe not, maybe, his was just a little more subtle. </p><p>"They are also exceptionally seductive, it's said that once a human is in a fae's sight, they can't resist."</p><p>God, yep, there was Creepy Uncle Peter, Corey didn't want to be thinking about that now! Not that he stopped there,</p><p>“Fuck off, Peter.”</p><p>Corey didn’t even try to resist smirking as Mason, the said ‘human’ that was apparently in the possible faery chimera’s sight as it were, told the creeper wolf where to go.</p><p>"Oh Mason, I hope you've been wearing protection, male faeries are just as fertile as the women."</p><p>Wait, what, was he saying...</p><p>No...</p><p>Corey could almost feel the colour draining from his face, he didn't want to be a teen father, he just, he...</p><p>Taking in a deep breath, staring Peter right in the eyes as he stood up, grabbing at Mason's hand before starting to drag his boyfriend bodily out of the McCall lounge room where they had all gathered.</p><p>"Corey, wh-"</p><p>"Dammit Mason, we're going to the drug store."</p><p>No matter how softly Corey whispered as he replied, every supernatural still inside the house could hear the words crystal clear. Whether it was for condoms or pregnancy tests, it meant the same thing. Corey did not want to be a teenage mother okay! Every pair of eyes in the lounge room now was turned to Peter, some questioning, others rather dubious, and in Derek's case, entirely judgemental.</p><p>"What? It could be true."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feel free to check out the <a href="https://bobbersb-fandomfun.tumblr.com/post/641738924979552256/strange-things-are-afoot-at-the-circle-k">moodboard to accompany this fic, at my tumblr!</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>